Bakura's no Boy Scout
by Cardgamesonmotorcycles
Summary: School holidays mean only one thing, vacation! And the ever resourceful Bakura has an idea up his sleeve, but the best laid plans often go astray, will his camping trip work out alright, or will Ryou be forced to pick up the pieces? General romance prompt for arashi wolf princesses' birthday. Background/Mentioned KaibaxJoey.


**Okay, this is a Bakura x Ryou oneshot general romance prompt requested by vampygurl402 for their friend arashi wolf princess's birthday on August 30th. I was obviously pretty late getting this uploaded and I am ****really**** sorry, my internet quality is TERRIBLE and today is the first time in 2 weeks it's worked.**

**But I hope you had an absolutely lovely birthday, I'm so sorry this wasn't uploaded on time. Hope you enjoy what I wrote for you!**

"Oi Ry, you're off college soon aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's the last day of term on Friday. Why?" Ryou couldn't help the suspicious tone that crept into his voice at Bakura's sudden interest in his timetable.

"What d'you wanna do?" Bakura himself had an idea, something he'd seen on TV recently, as well as having noticed flashes of it in Ryou's mind-link from time to time, but figured he'd ask Ryou first. Good manners and all that.

"Um, I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it. Did you have anything in mind?"

The sheer politeness of Ryou still amazed him sometimes, and Bakura was sure if he ever ran into someone who was equally polite, they'd be stood there all day apologizing to each other and telling the other to go first with that ridiculous British chivalry.

"Well, there was this film on TV the other day, and these teenagers went camping. Just thought it looked kinda fun."

"..You mean the film we watched? Didn't they get hunted down and killed one by one by a group of deformed cannibals?" The fact that Bakura had been able to lift a holiday idea from such a gory, not to mention terrible, film astounded him.

"Well yeah, but that's not the point." The Thief was slightly irritated that Ryou didn't seem too impressed with his excellent idea. "I haven't camped in centuries, and you've thought about it more than once."

Ryou's face twisted into a scowl, or as much of a scowl as his innocent face could conjure up, pointing an accusatory finger at Bakura. "Stop reading my mind-link!"

"I don't do it on purpose!" Not any more anyway, Ryou had become far more skilled at hiding his thoughts than Bakura ever would have guessed, and their new relationship meant Bakura felt.. almost guilty for trying to break through his walls. "Whatever, that doesn't matter."

It looked like his Hikari was about to object, mouth open in consternation, so Bakura swiftly continued speaking, talking right over him and earning a dissaproving tut for being rude.

"I still have plenty of money, you're off for two weeks and the weather's damn near Egyptian, so why not?"

"Hmm," Ryou seemed to be thinking it over, brown eyes suddenly narrowing as he registered Bakura's words. "No. I won't go near that money, let alone pay for a camping trip with it."

"For Ra's sake Ryou, it's just money, get over it!"

"It is not 'just money', that money is illegal, not to mention immoral."

"How is it immoral?" Their voices were raised now, no doubt the neighbors would be banging on the connecting wall sometime soon, telling them to shut up.

"Do you know what the drug trade funds? Gang warfare, prostitution, human trafficking." Ryou held up his fingers as he listed, white eyebrows furrowed in indignant righteousness as he scowled at The Thief, who remained stoic and unconvinced.

"I'm not arguing with you about this now, we did enough of that in England." Ryou's face softened at Bakura's snapped words, knowing all too well what had happened when they had visited his homeland.

"Sorry, I just still don't like it." Ryou apologized, once again throwing aside his pride to be the 'bigger man'.

"I know, do you want to go camping or not?" Bakura was all business, arms crossed as he stared Ryou down, never keen to discuss the events of England after Ryou realized it wasn't just a surprise holiday.

Ryou seemed to be having an internal fight, either he went camping and used money gained through illegal activity, or he refused to go, possibly hurt Bakura's feelings and got no holiday. Really, he had no choice. "Fine, it sounds like fun."

"Thought you'd say that." Bakura beamed, placing a kiss onto Ryou's head before bounding upstairs to try and work the technology of their laptop. "I'll get planning then."

How Bakura managed to buy everything they needed, find a location and arrange transport in just four days, Ryou could only guess. But finally, Saturday arrived and Joey showed up at the door with a broad grin and a beaten up truck that had seemingly once been red, but had now faded to a rusty orange color.

"Hey Joey! I didn't know you were coming over."

"Naw, it's a kinda surprise I guess? Bakura sent round a text, askin' if anyone could give you'se a lift somewhere to camp."

"You can text?" Was Ryou's first thought, turning to Bakura with disbelieving eyes to be met with a smug smirk and a nonchalant shrug that couldn't hide the pride practically glowing in his eyes. "Anyway, come in Joey, you want a drink?"

"Thanks Ry." Joey nodded, stepping into the house, and, to Ryou's surprise, fist bumping Bakura like they were best friends. He wasn't entirely sure what role Joey had in the events following their trip to England, but it seemed he and Bakura had some sort of strange friendship now. He wasn't exactly complaining, anything was better than their first meeting, Bakura bragging to Joey about all the people he had hospitalized and being borderline threatening. At least he knew he could trust them not to kill each other while he retrieved three cans of fizzy drink from the fridge, listening to their low voices with wonder in his eyes. Bakura had honestly changed so much from the terrifying creature of his nightmares who beat and abused him, and treated him, and everyone else, like filth.

".. about you driving round in that old thing."

"He didn't want to buy me it, but I liked it so he gave in." Joey shrugged, taking his drink with a grin and continuing his conversation with the Thief, who looked mildly amused as he accepted his own drink with a, 'thanks babe', that prompted Ryou to hit him in annoyance.

"I guess it might be a bit suspicious if you were driving round in a shiny new car, wouldn't want anyone to start being nosy."

Joey shook his head, swallowing a mouthful of his drink and barely concealing a burp. "Nawh, he's not so fussed about that now. Said somefin about goin' public the other day. Dunno what my old man'll think 'bout that."

"Kaiba said that?" Ryou asked, having caught up with the conversation quickly enough to gather what was going on. "That's great Joey! Now you won't have to sneak into his mansion anymore, you can actually use the front door."

Joey rubbed the back of his neck in embarrasment, cheeks lighting up as Bakura's eyes shone with new information.

"You guys live together?"

"Yea, well, pretty much. But I can't just use the door 'cause the press are everywhere, so I have to wear a uniform and use the staff entrance round the back. It's kinda a pain."

"Wait wait, you have to pretend to be staff just to go to your boyfriend's house?" Bakura asked, clearly trying to hide his laughter under the presence of drinking from the can Ryou knew he had already drained. When Joey nodded and blushed even Ryou couldn't help but smile, biting his lip so it wouldn't look like he was mocking his friend.

"It's not funny!" Joey complained, with his shaggy blonde hair and the way his head hung, Ryou could almost imagine a tail low between his legs, like a scolded puppy. "He said he's going to go public sometime this week, going to have a conference or summat and 'accidentally' bring it up."

"Are you nervous? You know the press will have a field day with your back story right?" Bakura remarked, sounding genuinely concerned, and making Ryou wonder just how much time he and Joey had spent together, seeing as he couldn't remember having ever told Ryou about Joey's less than savory past.

"A bit, it'll be harder on him I guess." Joey had been reluctant to agree in the first place, knowing this could well effect Seto's company, some people wouldn't want to be involved in a company run by an openly gay man.

"They won't like it. The press, I mean. They won't write nice things about you Joey." Ryou could imagine the headlines now, 'Head of KaibaCorps dating former gang member', and that was one of the nicer ones. They'd no doubt drag his father into it, his alcoholism, gambling problem and, if there was any evidence, abusive tendencies. Joey's life would be laid out for everyone to see, his low grades and history as a school bully would be splashed across the internet and every newspaper around. He would be the talk of Domino city, people would whisper between themselves that Kaiba had made a bad decision there, choosing to date someone so common, and unlike himself.

"It'll be fine, they'll find something more interesting to slander soon enough." Bakura shrugged, "pretty cool of him to buy you that truck though."

And with that, the conversation turned light and casual, Joey taking them outside to excitedly show them the cars features, which weren't too impressive, but which they 'oohed' and 'aahed' at until Joey was beaming and blushing in equal measure.

They eventually got to the forest they would be camping in with frayed nerves, Joey seeming to not be the best, nor smoothest driver. Ryou fighting the urge to fall to the ground and lie there until his stomach stopped churning and his backside had recovered from the bumps they'd flown over at a speed even he, a non-driver, knew was way too high. Joey deciding to tell them just as they set off, that he'd only been able to drive for three days didn't help either, Bakura suddenly regretting his decision and Ryou's eyes widening in alarm.

"T-Thank's Joey." Ryou managed to smile shakily, trying to remain polite, figuring the last thing Joey needed was a knock to his confidence, especially after how many this week would bring for him, if Kaiba went through with his plan.

"S'alright guys, d'you want me to pick youse up too?"

The white haired boys shared a look, each debating whether to say no to the lift and thus have to walk for at least two hours with all their camping stuff, or whether to say yes and risk death or serious injury.

"I know, how 'bout I ask Seto to get youse? I'll come too obviously, he can use the land rover for once."

Bakuras held back an exclamation asking just how many cars Kaiba had, knowing that would lead to another long conversation, when truthfully he just wanted to get the hike to their camping destination over so they could set everything up and he could have a cigarette.

"That's a good idea Joey, should we meet you here on Wednesday then? About one?" Ryou smiled, infinitely grateful to Kaiba both for being able to drive and for, seemingly, being wrapped around Joey's little finger.

"Sounds good to me." Joey smiled, helping them unload their stuff from the open back, which Bakura was amazed nothing had flown out of as they'd repeatedly left the ground only to slam back down seconds later. They hoisted their bags onto their backs with some difficulty, in Ryou's case anyway, Bakura having made his bag far heavier, not that he'd told Ryou that of course, knowing the stubborn boy would have objected and insisted on carrying half.

Joey climbed back into the truck, slamming the door three times before it remained closed and leaning out of the window, "Have fun guys, I'll see ya's on Wednesday."

"Thanks Joey!" Ryou smiled back, elbowing Bakura less than gently until he did the same, thanking him with less enthusiasm, not grateful at all.

The car jolted away with a screech of missed gears and a spray of gravel from the back wheels that pelted Bakura's face with small, sharp rocks. They waited until he was out of sight before turning to face each other, Ryou looking amused and embarrassed on Joey's behalf and Bakura just looking remarkably shaken.

"Some people should not be allowed behind the wheel." Bakura remarked flatly.

"Kura! Be nice, he passed his test didn't he? He's probably just not very confident yet." Ryou reasoned, despite the fact he too agreed with his darker half, wondering just how he had managed to pass his test in the first place.

"Yeah, that's the problem." Bakura remarked sarcastically, tugging his bag more securely onto his shoulders and starting up into the trees, trusting Ryou to follow him.

"Wow it's gorgeous Kura!" Ryou exclaimed, brown eyes wide with delight as he surveyed the picture prefect scene before him. "Is this really where we're camping?"

To Bakura the view was less thrilling than the log he had seated himself on and the cigarette he was lighting, but he appreciated it non-the-less, nodding and watching Ryou's simple joy with a hidden smile.

The area in which they'd stopped was a small clearing, surrounded by tall trees with green leaves in every shade and silvery brown trunks, silver beech trees, Ryou recalled. The ground was mostly flat, grass crispy under the hot sun and the layer of fallen, crunchy leaves that lay thick underfoot. But what drew Ryou's eyes was the way the campsite seemed to be at very edge of a valley, tall, almost imposing rocky cliff-face stretching up way above them and continuing on in each direction further than his naked eyes could see. But still, this was not why Bakura had chosen the campsite. That was the sparkling brightness of natural water, the trickle as it eased a path through the ground and cascaded down the slippery rocks not ten meters from them. The water poured over the edge of the cliff, falling into a large pool littered with blooming lily-pads and making the water bubble and froth where it landed before calming to slide away from the natural pond, tinkling it's way down the hill they'd just climbed in a stream Ryou wasn't sure he'd be able to jump.

No, Bakura had chosen this site because of the natural waterfall, he'd known Ryou would love it the minute he read about it online, and had immediately began a search for it's location. There had been no pictures on the blog post he had read, and even the directions to get there were extremely vague, 'climb until you reach the cliffs then walk until you see it'. He had worried the entire walk up the gentle hill that they were too far away, and would miss it entirely, but luckily, his prayers to Ra were answered, and they ended up exactly where he had intended. It was an almost untouched piece of nature, perfect and unspoiled by tourism, not a single piece of litter could be seen, nor a trace of other humans having ever set foot here. There had been some remains of campfires on their way, a tattered tent, left to rot blowing in a faint breeze as they reached the halfway point in their hour long trek to the site. His thoughts were interrupted as his log was suddenly occupied by a second person, Ryou having seemingly decided he would enjoy the view more without a large bag weighing him down. He leaned forwards, elbows on his knees and head in his hands, smiling at the view with a sort of peaceful serenity that Bakura wished he had brought a camera just to capture. It was silent except the sound of birds tweeting happily in the trees and bushes, and the steady rushing of water as it fell down and trickled and bubbled it's way past them down to the lower ground. For Bakura, no scenery could ever rival that of Egypt, but even he had to admit, it came pretty damn close.

"You like it?" He asked casually, trying to pretend like he hadn't picked this location with Ryou's expression upon seeing it at the forefront of his mind.

"It's perfect."

"Good." Bakura replied simply, slinking an arm round Ryou's waist and not commenting as a white head of hair rested itself on his shoulder.

They sat there for nearly fifteen minutes, Ryou's wide, pleased eyes taking in the view and Bakura slowly smoking another cigarette while angling his head so he didn't get smoke in Ryou's face or surprisingly soft hair.

"We should probably put the tent up."

That was a harder task than it seemed. The small three man tent Bakura had purchased for the venture suddenly turned into an enormous marquee of canvas, flapping in the breeze and refusing to lie flat on the ground. The poles also refused to stay connected and got snagged in their assigned slot so many times Bakura could feel his fingers twitch in barely concealed irritation. By the time it came to pegging in said tent, the Thief was ready to murder and Ryou intelligently took over, taking the sizeable mallet and bag of metal, so far unbent pegs and working his way around the tent. He tried to let patience take forefront in his mind, but after one peg had met a rock four separate times, even at different angles and locations, even he was ready to throw the pegs into the river and give up. But finally, as the sun was beginning to lower in the sky and Ryou was all too ready to crawl into the tent and never emerge, the last peg was hammered home with ease and he sat back on his haunches. Well, to be more accurate he gave a loud sigh and flopped onto his back, staring up at the darkening sky with his legs and arms aching, beginning to feel the chill in the evening air.

"Oi Ry, you still alive?"

"Unfortunately." Ryou replied good-naturedly, though still refusing to move from his leafy position on the floor even as he heard footsteps rustle towards him. The Thief's head appeared above his a moment later, white eyebrow raised in amusement and smiling fondly.

"Tired already, Hikari mine?" He asked teasingly, poking at Ryou's nose until he scrunched up his face and began to irritably swat at the offending digit, catching the hand in his and encouraging Bakura to kneel on the floor behind his head. "I should have bought a pop up tent.."

Ryou shook his head, fighting the urge to yawn and smiling internally as he felt the Yami's thumb rubbing the back of his hand absently. "No, it's perfect."

A soft chuckle escaped pink lips as he shifted to sit cross-legged on the floor, Ryou squirming up to do the same as him moments later. "So you keep saying, new favorite word?"

The Hikari shrugged, smiling softly at the stars appearing in the sky behind his boyfriends head. "Maybe." His tone was teasing as he grinned, moving forward on his haunches to linger just before Bakura's lips, which, unfortunately, still smelt slightly of smoke.

"I'm not complaining." Meeting Ryou's silent demand, Bakura closed the distance between them, twisting his face so their noses wouldn't collide and kissing soft, plump lips. Ryou was always so warm under his fingers, slim waist soft under his hands as their lips parted and overlapped, nibbling on the juicy flesh of Ryou's bottom lip and earning a pleased sigh. Their kiss was ended all too soon though as a nippy breeze of wind washed over them, making them both shiver in their thin t-shirts, hoodies having been abandoned earlier on the warm trek to the camp. Bakura grunted quietly in displeasure, never liking it when he had to stop touching or kissing Ryou, the smaller boy being strangely addictive, like a drug he couldn't get enough of.

"I'll light a fire."

"Mm, I'll put the stuff in the tent."

They reconvened just a short while later, the inside of the tent made cozy with homely touches, Ryou's books, a lantern hanging from the ceiling and their bedding arranged neatly for when they flopped into the tent later. The fire was already crackling, much to Ryou's amazement, something Bakura didn't miss as it slipped through the mind link.

"Doubt my skills do you? No food for you then." The Thief was obviously joking, but still enjoyed tormenting Ryou until he whined and complained, it was cute, in an irritating kind of way.

"Kuraaa!" A head of white hair nuzzled into Bakura's back, seeing the amusement in his eyes but playing along anyway, suddenly realizing how hungry he was as his stomach grumbled loudly.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "I guess I'm making tea then."

**As I'm sure you can tell this is NOT finished, I am incapable of writing short things *sigh* so this will have a couple more chapters!**

**Just a note to say that I am ****NO LONGER**** accepting prompts for any fandoms, I have 4 to finish writing and I start University in 9 days so I will be too busy to write more. For any of you following my chaptered Tendershipping fic 'Early Hours' it is going to continue being updated but I will be extremely busy for the next month or so, so don't expect lots of updates!**


End file.
